Getting Our Happy End
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: Open endings aren't ideal; at least not to Natsu. [NaLu Week Day Seven: The End]


**AN:** With this onshot, I end my submissions for NaLu Week. I'm sorry I couldn't do the whole week, but I've had fun nonetheless. I hope you all have too! (There were a lot of good submissions this year, go to the nalu week tumblr blog and check them all out!)

 **Disclaimer:** FT ain't mine

* * *

Lucy jumped awake with a start. There was a fierce pounding coming from the front door. Someone was knocking, and whoever they were, they obviously needed to speak to her. _Now_.

Still groggy with sleep, Lucy looked to the clock on the wall. It read that it was a quarter past three in the morning.

 _Who the_ hell _is knocking at this time?_ She thinks as she drags herself out of bed, putting on her robe. All the while, the knocking kept up it's frantic rhythm.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she called to the mystery visitor as she went down the stairs to her apartment's ground floor. Whatever this stranger needed, it better be good or else they will get a swift, hard Lucy Kick to the face for interrupting her beauty sleep!

"Can I help you…?" she started as she opened the door, trailing off in surprise as she saw that the person who got her up at this ungodly hour was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu? Do you have any idea what time it is? What's wrong?" she barraged him with questions. Normally her best friend just breaks into her home of his own free will. He hardly ever uses the door (at least, she's never actually _seen_ him use the door—the times she literally kicks him out do not count), much less _knocks_. She starts worrying at all the possible reasons for why he would be on her doorstep at three-thirty in the morning.

Instead of answering her right away, Natsu gave her a serious expression before holding up a familiar book and shoving it close to her face.

"Where's the rest?" was what he finally said to her.

Lucy balked at him and shifted her gaze to what he was holding. It was her book; the book that she had been writing for so long, as long as she'd been a part of Fairy Tail.

After things had finally (and Lucy hopefully means _finally_ ) calmed down with Alvarez, Zeref, and E.N.D., Lucy decided to set herself down and complete the manuscript for her first novel. Once she got Levy's seal of approval and talked to an editor she had befriended during her reporter days at Sorcerer Weekly, Lucy was finally able to publish her book: _Fairy Tail_ —an adventure novel heavily based on Lucy's life in the guild. Names of people and events were changed, of course, and she didn't include every single journey she and her comrades experienced, but to those who actually lived through it, they could see where the line between fantasy and reality blurred.

It was a raging success, much to Lucy's surprise as well as delight, and she was pleased all her friends supported the release and enjoyed reading it. Natsu was the first person she gave a copy to (even signed it despite the dragon slayer's teasing about boosting her ego), and while he wasn't an avid reader and was busy with missions and whatever else on his mind, she knew he treasured it and would keep it in good condition.

She was ecstatic when he told her that morning (err, or rather, _yesterday_ morning) that not only did he finally pick the book up to read it, but he was _excited_ about it. She never expected him to finish it that night (after all, Lucy managed to dish out over one thousand pages) and then run to her home demanding she tell him "where the rest" of it is.

Speaking of…

"What are you talking it? There isn't a 'rest.' I only intended for the one book," she explained. During the beginning writing stages, she considered making a series, which would include every adventure Lucy went on, but in the end she thought better against it. With the way she and her guildmates found trouble, she'd be writing new material until she was old and gray! Which wouldn't be a terrible thing, but Lucy was more dedicated to her career as a mage than being a full-time author. It's just a fun little thing to do on the side, really.

Apparently, her confession that that was the only book didn't please Natsu, as the fire mage scowled, "But there's no ending."

Lucy blinked at him, unable to comprehend what he just said. "Natsu," she began slowly, as if he was just a child, "Yes, there _is_ an ending. It's toward the back of the book."

Natsu's scowl deepened, "I know where the ending is supposed to be, Lucy. I'm not an idiot. But what you wrote isn't an end!"

Now, Lucy was all for criticism—she's had practice with dealing with it, living in high society where people sneered if one hair was misplaced on your head—but the way Natsu was acting was seriously pissing her off.

She sighed and opened her door wider for him to step through, "Let's go up to my room and talk about this. I am _not_ arguing with you on my doorstep at," she checked the clock, "close to four in the morning."

Natsu nodded his compliance and raced up the stairs and into her room. Lucy followed behind while making a detour to the kitchen. Might as well make some tea and try to wake herself up for a debate on her book's final chapter with a hotheaded dragon slayer.

…That's a scenario she never pictured her and Natsu doing together.

After making a cup for both her and her companion, Lucy made her way to the sitting area where she found Natsu on the loveseat, his eyes skimming through the last few pages of her novel. Setting his teacup in front of him and taking a seat on one of her chairs, Lucy prepared herself to dive into this conversation.

"Okay, what do you mean when you say my book doesn't have an ending?"

Natsu looked up at her, determination in his eyes like he was about to go into battle. Sometimes, his and Lucy's spats seemed that way if there was disagreement… "It just doesn't seem like you ended it. You didn't say they lived happily ever after or whatever. The characters just…ran off."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at his words. True, she did kind of leave things open-ended. In the story, the guild in the book had defeated the ancient wizard who was the antagonist throughout the tale. Once the evil was defeated, the two main characters (who were based off of her and Natsu) prepared for their next adventure, running off into the horizon. It seemed to be a satisfactory conclusion, in her opinion. After all, the whole point of a book called "Fairy Tail" was that it was supposed to be a never-ending adventure. There couldn't be a "happily ever after" like other stories because then that would mean the adventure was over.

She explained this to Natsu, and while he looked like he understood, she could still see he was mostly unsatisfied.

"But I want _moooooore_!" came his childish reply. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Sorry, Natsu," she apologized, "I'm glad you love it so much you want a follow-up, but right now I'm ready for a break from writing, and a little fresh out of ideas. Maybe in a couple of years if the book is still selling well…"

That bit of hope seemed to brightened the boy's mood as he gave her a toothy grin, "Really?! Awesome! I even have some ideas you could use if you want!"

Lucy returned his smile. She was happy her best friend was so supportive of this. He was even thinking up of ideas that she could put in for future installments.

Levy once told her there was this thing aspiring authors did where they would write up stories circling around ideas and plot points they've had about their favorite works of fiction. Fan…something. Maybe she should get her petite friend to introduce it to Natsu.

"Sure, Natsu. Would you mind telling me some of your ideas?"

With a face-splitting grin and an excited gleam to his eye, Natsu told Lucy some ideas and suggestions he had for future adventures her characters could go on. Some, like the stories in the book, resembled their missions, while others were wild and crazy plots that only Natsu could come up with. And while Lucy didn't think some of the things he's telling her would fit in with her novel, she admits that they were making the creative juices flow for another original concept. Maybe in the future…

"And then you can end the book with Neil and Lillia getting married and—"

"Wait, _what_?"

There was silence as Lucy gaped at Natsu. Did…did he just tell her that the two main characters— _the characters based off of_ them—should get _married_?!

Well, she _knew_ fans favored the coupling; some have told her during those moments she converses with them. And maybe she _did_ base Lillia's feelings toward Neil off of her own toward Natsu. Feelings that may or may not be romantic… But she never considered _Natsu_ caring about the relationship between two fictional characters.

Maybe she _should_ get Levy to introduce him to fan works.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she focused on Natsu. He had gone eerily silent, his eyes averted from hers to the floor as he scratched the back of his head. There was an odd expression on his face that Lucy couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I figured… You know," he muttered, bringing his scarf up to hide his reddening cheeks, "Since they're so close and all, you'd have them be together. Like, _together together_."

Lucy let out a breath, her grip on her now empty teacup tightening, "I see. That's what I thought you said…"

An awkward silence followed as the two didn't meet each other's eyes. Lucy wasn't sure how to deal with this. Should she try to bring the subject back to the book? Or should she address the elephant in the room at the implication that Natsu wanted to marry her?

 _Wait,_ Lucy suddenly thought, _Does he even know the characters are based on them?_

He should, right? After all, Lucy put a disclaimer at the beginning that things that take place in the novel were based on true events and people, but names were changed to keep confidentiality. She told Natsu all of this and the book depicted situations he had very much experienced. There shouldn't be a reason for why he _wouldn't_ know, right?

"Lucy? You still with me here?"

Lucy shook her head of her thoughts and looked up to her best friend. She squeaked when she realized how much closer he had gotten. _When did he get so close?_

"Y-Yeah, I'm still here," she gulped, "With you…"

Another silence reined over them, but this time they were looking straight at each other. Lucy couldn't look away. His eyes had gotten darker, looking at her like he was memorizing every little detail in front of him. Her breath caught in her throat at the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Would that be okay?" he suddenly asked.

Lucy had a hard time finding her voice, "W-Would what be okay?"

"If…" she hardly registered him taking the long forgotten teacup from her hands, his other hand moving to push a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face, "If the boy and the girl got married."

Lucy swallowed hard, thinking about how to answer. She expected this to happen, sooner or later. She just didn't realize how soon though. She's not sure if she's prepared…

But after looking at the desire, the fear, the _love_ in Natsu's eyes, she knew her answer. There was only one answer when it came to him. Whatever he asked of her, she didn't think she could ever deny him.

"Yeah," she suddenly said, a soft smile gracing her face, "I would like that a lot actually."

The smile on his face was almost blinding but Lucy didn't care. Her heart was soaring and her cheeks were hurting from her own beaming grin. The hand that moved the stray hair from her face was now resting against her cheek, the other taking her hand—the one he always takes when he's dragging her on whatever crazy adventure he had in store for her next.

"Then Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu begins, his forehead leaning against hers and voice soft and gentle but still dripping with his confidence, "I'm gonna marry you."

"Natsu Dragneel," Lucy says, close to bursting with happiness as a few tears leak from her eyes, "I'd want nothing more."

They seal their decision with a kiss.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" came the wail of a tearful Happy as he flew through Lucy's window. He had woken up at his and Natsu's home to find his friend nowhere to be found. Not in his hammock with his nose in the book Lucy wrote. Not in the bathroom. Not at the lake gathering fish for breakfast. Not even on the little cottage's roof trying to fix that annoying leak that's been bugging them for _weeks_.

Thank goodness he found him at Lucy's apartment!

But why wouldn't he _bring him too_?!

Natsu was so _mean_ like that!

"Sorry buddy," Natsu said sheepishly, "I finished Lucy's book and needed to come over. I guess I forgot to bring you too."

Happy pouted, "I guess I forgive you… _If_ you buy me some fish as repayment!"

Natsu gave a good-natured laugh, "Deal!"

Happy nodded before he realized the situation he found his caretaker and their blonde friend in. Natsu was currently in Lucy's bed, all snuggled up to the girl who was still sound asleep. The two had matching grins on their faces.

Happy stared at the scene in shock.

Lucy wasn't annoyed with the dragon slayer being in her room.

She wasn't actively trying to kick him out of her bed.

And they both had the dopiest, lovesick _looks_ on their faces.

"Natsu?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to Lucy last night?"

Natsu beamed and held Lucy in his arms tighter, being careful not to wake her from her slumber. He looked the Exceed in the eye and said in a voice Happy associates with the one his best friend uses whenever he talks about the celestial mage:

"I got her to give me a happy ending."

* * *

 **Fun fact:** The "ending" Lucy wrote to her book? That's how I imagined the manga ending. It may not happen as Mashima can be unpredictable sometimes, but for now, it's my ideal ending.

Also, my favorite pastime is thinking up of ways Natsu and Lucy get engaged. Yes, I know, I'm obsessed.

I hope you've enjoyed this. Drop me a review and tell me what you think, okay?

Happy NaLu Week and remember: **_VIVA LA NALU_**


End file.
